Ce qu'ils pensent
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [Chp 5: UP!] Molaire, le chien de la tante Marge, va à Poudlard et rencontre plein d'animaux qui racontent ce qu'ils voient ou ce qu'ils ont vu chez leurs maîtres bien pervers! Fic délire, pas pour les âmes sensibles!
1. Chapter 1

**_CE QU'ILS PENSENT..._**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

_Cette fic est un remake en plus délire et en plus hard d'une ancienne fic que j'avais écrite en 2003 qui s'intitulait "Ce qu'ils pensent de leurs maîtres." C'était à l'origine une fic G mais la nouvelle version est complètement différente de la première et ce n'est **pas pour les âmes sensibles!** Mais comme la fic originale qui date de 2003, cette fic se déroule à la troisième année de Harry et donc, il n'y aura aucun spoiler des tomes 4, 5 et 6._

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1:_

* * *

Molaire en avait plus qu'assez de cette maison de fou. La tante Marge, sa maîtresse la collait sans cesse et il sentait bien qu'il n'avait plus de liberté. Avant, lorsqu'il était dans le magasin avec plein d'autres chiens de son espèce, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas de nom et qu'il était malheureux et lorsqu'il vit la tante marge venue pour l'acheter, il avait été le plus heureux des chiens mais ce bonheur n'avait que très peu duré. En effet, ça n'avait duré que deux pauvres minutes: 

- Tu t'appelleras Molaire!!

Lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase, il sut qu'il n'était pas au paradis mais en enfer: Molaire! Quel nom pourrit! Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre! Il aurait vingt mille fois préféré s'appeler Médor, ça fait peut-être ringard mais c'est un nom de chien au moins! Et c'est ainsi que Molaire s'était retrouvé aujourd'hui le plus frustré des chiens.

- Mon bébé, maman va t'emmener chez son frère! Vernon sera ravi de te voir mon choupinet! Annonça la tante Marge avec un grand sourire et une voix quasi-hystérique.

Ah, ce Vernon... Molaire ne l'aimait pas du tout! Il voulait tant lui mordre ses chevilles bien enflés! Mais il avait bien peur de s'empoisonner avec cette viande humaine car Vernon semblait pourri jusqu'aux os. Alors, Molaire restait clame. Mais une chose l'intriguait chez les Dursleys parce que à chaque fois qu'il allait chez eux il y avait l'odeur de sa maîtresse, de Dudley le cochon, de Vernon la pourriture, de Pétunia la pétasse, de Harry le cornichon et une autre odeur... une odeur d'une personne qu'il n'a jamais rencontrée mais bien présente depuis quelques années. Et rien que pour voir cette personne qui était invisible, il aurait bien voulu retourner chez les Dudley.

La tante Marge prit Molaire dans ses bras et sortit de sa maison pour prendre un taxi. Dans le taxi, la tante serrait bien Molaire pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas et en profitait pour tripoter le pénis du chien. Molaire qui en avait l'habitude ferma ses yeux pour ne pas voir la tête de sa maîtresse et penser à une autre chose plus agréable. Car la tante Marge, bien qu'elle ne fut pas bandante du tout même pour un chien, il fallait avouer qu'elle était très douée de ses mains! Le taxi berçait Molaire et le chien ne put s'empêcher d'éjaculer.

- Oh! Boutchou! s'exclama Tante Marge qui se précipita de déposer Molaire à côté d'elle et de sortir un petit flacon pour y récolter le sperme du chien.

Molaire regardait la tante verser son sperme avec délicatesse dans le petit flacon et le refermer.

- Maman boira ça avec Vernon, tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère de ne pas boire ça maintenant! C'est tellement bon, que ce serait un pêché de ne pas partager ton sperme avec les gens qu'on aime, mon trésor!

Et en caressant Molaire, la Tante le repris dans ses bras. Le taxi s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard et ils descendirent devant la demeure des Dursleys.

Molaire sentit alors l'odeur de la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas très fortement. Pour la première fois, cette personne était près de lui! Heureux, Molaire descendit des bras de sa maîtresse avec hâte et couru vers la porte que Vernon ouvrait.

Cette personne était à l'étage au dessus. Molaire savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de monter les marches alors il attendait que la personne descende mais elle ne venait pas. Alors, il abandonna et retourna vers les autres qui mangeaient autour d'une table.

A ce moment là, la tante Marge qui venait d'insulter les parents de Harry se retrouvait ensorcelée et flottait dans les airs tel un ballon. Molaire, voyant la scène se sentit soudainement heureux car un espoir l'envahit: tante Marge allait peut-être mourir et il en serait libéré pour jamais! Non, peut-être que Marge ne mourra pas: alors, il fallait qu'il profite de la situation pour s'enfuir!

Molaire couru de toute sa force à travers le salon. Il sortit de la maison des Dursleys en sautant par la fenêtre et y rentra de nouveau par une autre sans qu'il ne se fasse remarquer, laissant croire les Dursley à une fuite. Molaire se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers et alla dans la chambre de Harry Potter où l'odeur de la personne qui lui était étrangère s'y dégageait. Et pour la première fois il la vit: c'était un oiseau d'une espère qu'il n'avait jamais vu!

- Bonjour! fit Molaire. Je suis Molaire! Je sais c'est un nom pourri mais c'est pas moi qui ait choisi ! Et toi, t'es qui!?

- Moi, c'est Hedwige, fit le hibou. Tu as une tête de con, tu sais.

- On dit que les animaux ressemblent à leur maître alors c'est une chose inévitable! Toi, tu as une tête de cornichon. Mais dis-moi, il faut que tu m'aides. J'ai envie de fuir la tante Marge, cette grosse connasse qui est en bas! Dis moi où je pourrais me cacher!

- Si tu veux partir loin d'ici, va dans la mallette qui est juste à côté de toi, répondit Hedwidge. Tout ça, ça part vers Poudlard demain.

- Poudlard?

- C'est un endroit où y'a que des sorciers, expliqua le hibou. Là bas, il n'y aura pas cette tante moldue au moins.

- Génial!

Molaire se cacha ainsi dans la mallette de Harry qui ne s'aperçut de rien lorsqu'il partit pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Dans la mallette, Molaire attendait patiemment que le temps passe et une fois dans le train, il sortit dehors pour fouiller dans les affaire des autres afin de voir si quelque chose pourrait l'intéresser. Il prit avec lui un ours en peluche et des biscuit trouvés dans un sac à dos et alla dans un compartiment vide.

Molaire était doué pour passer inaperçu car il réussit à passer dans le train sans se faire remarquer par aucun élève! Fier de lui, Molaire s'installa confortablement quand il entendit un cri:

- Aaaaah!! Mon ours en peluche a disparu!

- Draco, tu l'as peut-être oublié chez toi?

- Mais non, Goyle, tu sais bien que je ne m'en sépare jamais!

- Moi, j'ai mes biscuits qui ont disparut...

- Crabbe, toi aussi tu as perdu quelque chose? C'est peut-être un coup d'un ami de Potter! Weasley! Je suis sûr que c'est lui le gros con! Il est tellement pauvre qu'il vole les autres maintenant! On va se le faire!!

- Oh, oui, Draco! On va le coincer dans les toilettes et on va bien se soulager avec!

Molaire écoutait tranquillement la conversation en déchirant le cul de l'ours en peluche afin de se masturber avec. Comme il eut ensuite envie d'aller aux toilettes, il prit l'ours dans sa bouche pour ne pas le perdre et alla vers les lieux où ça sentait le plus fort.

Derrière la porte des toilettes, il vit un blond et deux gros en train de molester un roux:

- Rend moi Wilbert!! criait le blond avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Wilbert...? Fit le roux qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- C'est mon ours en peluche! Je sais que tu l'as volé tellement tu es pauvre et que tu en as jamais eut! Tu en voulais un alors tu as pris le miens!

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Draco! se défendit le roux.

- Ronald Weasley... Si tu ne me rends pas Wilbert, je vais te violer comme un chien!

Les deux gros essayaient déjà de déshabiller Ron quand celui-ci eut un cri de jouissance et éclata de rire:

- Draco! Si tu voulais juste baiser fallait le dire! Je fais ça gratuitement, moi! Pourquoi tu as pris une excuse bidon? Wilbert...! C'est n'importe quoi! Mais je vais jour le jeux!

Et Ron fini de se déshabiller et déboutonna les pantalons de Draco pour le sucer. Mais Draco le repoussa violemment, furieux de n'avoir pas pu trouver Wilbert.

- Oh, tu m'en veux pour Wilbert!! Je suis désolé, fit Ron. Je ne coucherai plus avec ton ami! Tu as raison de me battre, j'ai fail le mal et je dois être puni! Allez, Draco, bats-moi! je l'ai bien mérité!!

Puis Ron commença à se battre de lui-même avec sa ceinture. Il remit ensuite la ceinture à Draco en luis disant:

- Allez bats-moi! Vas-y!!

Ron se masturbait devant Draco qui commençait à bander d'excitation malgré lui. Voyant le pénis du Serpentard se contracter, Ron ne perdit pas une seconde pour se jeter sur le membre durcit de Draco et le mettre dans sa bouche.

Molaire observait la scène pour en apprendre davantage sur le monde humain et leur mode de reproduction. Lorsque Draco eut son premier orgasme et qu'il éjacula violemment dans bouche de Ron qui avala le sperme goulûment, Molaire sentit l'odeur alléchante du sperme de Draco et eut lui aussi un aboiement de jouissance, laissant tomber l'ours qu'il tenait entre ses crocs.

- Wilbert!! fit Draco en ramassant son ours avec hâte. C'est toi, sale chien qui me l'a volé!!?

Draco allait battre Molaire quand il vit le cul troué de Wilbert et sperme du chien dégoulinant de l'intérieur.

- Tu sais que t'es un bon chien! Tu as baisé mon ours en peluche!! Wilbert va peut-être être enceinte grâce à toi et j'aurai deux Wilbert!

Draco prit Molaire dans ses bras et retourna dans ses compartiments pour finir le voyage avec son nouveau compagnon. Molaire quant à lui, se dit qu'il avait vite trouvé un con humain qui prendrait soin de lui mais il aimait plutôt bien Draco car il avait l'air plus intelligent que Marge et surtout, il était plus svelte que celle-ci.

* * *

à suivre... 

Laissez moi un review, s'il vous plait, ne serait-ce que pour m'insulter, lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Une fois à Poudlard, Molaire s'installa dans un coin de la chambre de Draco. Comme, il était un chien et qu'il n'était pas officiellement admis dans Poudlard, Draco s'était débrouillé pour l'apporter dans sa chambre en cachette mais Molaire ne savait rien des règles de Poudlard et se fichait pas mal de savoir si les chiens étaient admis ou non dans l'établissement. 

Le soir, alors que les élèves commencèrent à dormir, Molaire décida de faire une petite ballade nocturne et sortant de la salle commune des Serpentard, il se dirigea vers la volière de Poudlard. En fait, Molaire avait super faim car il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures: Draco ne lui avait apporté que du pain séché et il détestait ça.

Une fois dans la volière donc, Molaire choisit sa proie: un oiseau qui serait assez con pour se laisser avoir. Mais comme il y avait le choix, Molaire ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes et se précipita sur le premier oiseau qui était devant lui. Après avoir bien mangé et qu'il n'eut plus faim, Molaire essaya de retrouver l'odeur d'Hedwidge qu'il avait senti parmi tous les oiseaux.

- Ah, Hedwidge! Fit-il en la voyant. Je viens de manger un de tes camarades et il était super bon! Vous êtes bien nourrit ici, dis-donc! J'en suis jaloux!

- Pff, on est bien nourrit que quand on est un hibou d'une célébrité ou d'un humain riche! répondit Hedwidge négligemment. Tu viens de manger le hibou des Malfoys, c'est pour ça qu'il était bon! Les Malfoys payent toujours beaucoup plus qu'il ne faut à l'école pour leur hibou mais aussi pour que leur fils ait de bonnes notes.

- Oh, c'est cool! Alors, toi, tu n'es pas mangeable? Demanda Molaire. Parce que vu comment ils sont Vernon et Pétunia...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes! s'offusqua le hibou. Je te signale que je suis le hibou de Harry Potter! Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et aussi le tapin officiel du Directeur de Poudlard!

Molaire regarda Hedwidge avec des yeux tous ronds.

- Harry Potter!? Le Harry avec une tête de cornichon? Il est connu ici? C'est pas possible! Il a toujours été l'esclave des Dursleys! Il se faisait même pénétrer par Dudley pour avoir quelques argents de poche! Bon, je reconnais, c'est un tapin mais pas célèbre!! D'ailleurs, le Dudley, il disait tout le temps qu'il baisait super mal!

- Mais c'est que Harry cachait bien son jeu! expliqua Hedwige. En fait, il est super doué: il m'a pénétrée plusieurs fois et je t'avoue que j'ai été très agréablement surprise! Mais j'ai quand même trouvé son point faible!

- Quoi? Quoi!? Fit Molaire très curieux.

- Il est stérile! Parce qu'il a beau m'enculer, je ne suis toujours pas enceinte: j'attends mes oeufs mais ça n'arrive pas! Je suis super triste parce que ça va être mon futur mari et sans héritier, je me demande comment il va faire.

- Ah, et moi qui pensais comme un con que ce Harry était l'esclave des Dursley! soupira Molaire. Et bien, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu plus intelligent qu'hier! C'est dingue. Harry. Une célébrité. Wow. J'ai mordue une célébrité!! C'est génial!

Puis tout fière de lui, Molaire commença à tourner sur lui-même en sautillant et en aboyant fortement.

- Oh, arrête ça, c'est très désagréable! On dirait Harry quand il fait ses cauchemars! s'énerva Hedwidge.

- Ah, une célébrité fait des cauchemars aussi? Demanda Molaire en s'arrêtant net, désireux d'en savoir plus.

- Eh oui, les humains sont des animaux très complexes et même que parfois, je ne les comprends pas. Harry, dans ses nuits agitées de cauchemars, il fait toujours des bruits super bizarre et puis en touchant son sexe, il marmonne "Chaud, chaud, chaud"... Il doit rêver qu'il est en train de baiser dans dans des flammes mais je comprends pas comment un cauchemar qui est censé être une chose désagréable le ferait bander ainsi!

Hedwidge ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que le "chaud" de Harry signifiait "Cho" la belle chinoise de Serdaigle et que c'était elle qui faisait autant bander Harry mais bon, il ne faut pas trop en vouloir au hibou car justement, c'est un hibou et donc elle a une cervelle d'oiseau... Ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle ne comprenne rien à rien.

- Ah! Fit Molaire. Je sais! Je crois que c'est ce qu'ils appellent le masochisme! Il y a des humains, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, et bien, ils sont tellement dérangés qu'ils aiment se sentir mal! Harry, c'est ça! Je suis certain! C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est monté sur un arbre quand je l'avais mordu: il a sauté tellement fort de joie qu'il s'est retrouvé sur un arbre! Parce que c'est vraiment étrange de voir un humain sur un arbre, car en général, les humains ça montent pas sur les arbres, c'est pas comme les chats. Tout s'explique!

Puis, très satisfait de sa trouvaille, Molaire rentra dans Poudlard en gueulant des "eurêka!" à tout bout de champ. Mais en entrant de nouveau dans la porte d'entrée de l'école, Molaire sentit une présence étrange. C'était une présence bien minuscule mais avec une odeur humaine.

- Y'a quelqu'un? fit Molaire, un peu inquiet.

Mais la petite présence humaine disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut et deux autres présences s'approchèrent:

- Un chien!! Fit alors un miaulement.

- Quoi!? Tu as vu une ombre rôder dans les parages? fit une voix humaine.

- Mais non, Argus! Espèce de con, j'ai dit un chien!! Fit le miaulement de nouveau.

- Quoi? C'est Potter!? Il va voir ce qu'il en coûte de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit!! s'énerva Rusard. Miss Teigne, dis-moi où il se trouve!

- Pff, mais quel con! J'ai dit que c'était juste un chien... Pas Potter!

Molaire ne bougea pas car il se dit qu'en tant que chien et meilleur ami de l'homme, il se devait d'être au service de cet Argus et lui montrer où Harry Potter se trouvait. Molaire attendit donc que Miss Teigne le rejoigne et se retrouva devant une chatte bien mal entretenue et un homme extrêmement laid qui était encore loin derrière elle.

- Wow... Quel tableau! soupira Molaire. Vous allez bien ensemble! Vous faites très peur. Mais bon, passons, je sais où se trouve Potter: si voulez un autographe, je vous mène auprès de lui! Je suis très serviable aujourd'hui.

- Mmm, non, j'ai pas besoin d'orthographe, je sais comment ça s'écrit Harry Potter. Par contre, j'aimerai bien savoir si c'est toi la bête qui est entrée par effraction dans Poudlard et qui a saccagée la volière? fit Miss Teigne. On s'est plaint durant la journée qu'il y avait une sorte de barbare qui s'est incrusté dans Poudlard sans y être invité.

- Ah mais c'est pas moi alors! fit Molaire. J'ai été invité à venir à Poudlard par Hedwidge, le hibou de Harry Potter et je n'ai jamais saccagé la volière. Je n'ai juste fait que prendre qu'un hibou pour dîner parce que j'avais faim.

- Oh, c'est pas grave ça. Des hiboux, on en manque pas ici, fit la chatte négligemment. Bon, désolée de t'avoir dérangé, on ne t'embêtera plus mais fait très attention: tu sais comment sont les humains. Ils sont très bêtes et pour la plupart, il ne savent pas parler le langage des animaux alors fait bien attention, il y a beaucoup de cons ici!

- Pff, c'est même pas Potter! C'est juste un bouledogue merdeux! fit Rusard en donnant un coup de pied dans le chien qui couina de douleur.

- Oh, ça va, le chien!? Se précipita Miss Teigne.

- Oui oui... J'ai l'habitude, fit Molaire.

- Excuse mon serviteur, il est très con. Puis disant ces mots, Miss Teigne sauta sur Rusard pour le griffer au visage en hurlant: espèce de barbare!! Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas donner des coups de pieds à n'importe qui!? Tu n'es qu'un gros con! Un sale illettré qui sait même pas écrire! Allez prend ça!!

Puis, Miss Teigne déchira les habits du concierge et le mis à nu. Rusard bandait comme un malade et la chatte mordit le membre contracté. Rusard éjacula et s'évanouit de douleur car Miss Teigne avait planté ses griffes bien là où il fallait pas. Mais n'en ayant rien à faire, la chatte tira sur le pénis d'Argus Rusard pour le réveiller mais comme le concierge ne se réveillait pas, Miss Teigne tira encore plus fort et à force de tirer, le pénis lâcha prise.

- Pff, il a plus de queue! soupira Miss Teigne. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour me masturber durant mes heures de solitudes? Oh là là, bon, je vais quand même le réveiller.

Et Miss Teigne griffa Rusard de toutes ses forces mais celui-ci ne se réveillait toujours pas.

- Merde, il est mort! Fit Miss Teigne. Bon, c'est pas grave, j'avais justement très faim. On le mange?

- Oui!

Molaire et Miss Teigne commencèrent à déguster le corps inerte de Rusard mais sa viande étant vraiment dégueulasse, ils partirent vomir dans un coin de Poudlard.

- Rusard!!!!! Fit alors une voix masculine.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Severus? fit une autre voix.

- Il est encore en vie! Minerva, il faut appeler Dumbledore pour le prévenir! Le concierge a été agressé.

- Oh ça va, il a juste perdu un pénis, il pisse le sang certes mais ça veut dire qu'il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Alors, il faut être heureux pour lui.

- Mais il est encore en vie!!! s'énerva Rogue.

- Pff, laissez le souffrir, c'est ce qu'il veut...

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut, j'en suis sûr... fit Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver d'on ne sait où.

Et sous le regard choqué de Rogue, les deux gryffondor disparurent.

- Argus!! Mon cher amant! On t'a volé ton bien le plus précieux... Ton pénis!! Tu m'avais dit qu'il serait à moi quand tu seras mort!! Tu ne peux pas encore mourir!

En pleurant de toutes ses larmes, le professeur de Potions décida de se venger de l'agresseur de Rusard qui était maintenant bel et bien mort.

* * *

_à suivre... _


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le chapitre 3 :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Miss Teigne et Molaire regardaient de loin Rogue en train de pleurer sur le cadavre du concierge. 

- Le pauvre, l'odeur de la mort sent tellement fort que le monsieur en noir pleure! remarqua Molaire.

- Oui, les humains on un odorat très développé, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'odeur des cadavres! rajouta Miss Teigne. Mais c'est vraiment dommage parce que le corps d'Argus va disparaître bientôt. Ils vont l'enterrer.

- Quoi! Ils enterrent leur morts!? s'exclama le chien. Mais c'est complètement fou comme idée! On enterre que des trésors, pas des cadavres puants!

- Bah, tu sais, les humains... soupira la chatte. Bon, maintenant que Rusard n'est plus en vie, il va falloir que je fasse ma ronde toute seule et que je protège Poudlard avec mes petites pâtes!

- Si tu veux, je veux bien t'aider, se proposa gentiment Molaire. Je suis un chien alors j'ai un odorat plus développé que toi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider dans tes rondes nocturnes.

- Cool, alors, préviens moi si tu vois une bête sauvage en train de se balader dans les couloirs, c'est celle-là qu'il faut expulser d'ici.

- Ok, pas de problème. On a qu'à se partager Poudlard en deux, toi tu fais le côté Nord-Est et moi la partie Sud-Ouest. Comme ça, ce sera plus simple.

C'est ainsi que Molaire quitta Miss Teigne et comme il l'avait promis, Molaire resta dans la partie Sud-Ouest de Poudlard. Tout semblait calme quand il sentit quelqu'un vernir vers lui. Molaire se retourna pour voir qui était cette personne quand il vit une sorte de petite bestiole ringarde passer à travers ses pattes.

- Quoi mais c'est un rat! Un rat avec une odeur humaine!! C'est étrange...

Puis, vint ensuite un chat tout gros et tout roux qui fonça sur Molaire et les deux animaux s'assommèrent entre eux.

- Eh, mais ça va pas! J'étais en train de chasser mon petit déjeuner! fit le chat.

- Euh, désolé... Mais au lieu de chasser une si petite chose, il serait peut-être plus simple d'aller dans la volière pour manger un oiseau: c'est ce que j'ai fait et on m'a dit que les oiseaux ça n'en manquaient pas ici.

- Ah ouais, c'est une bonne idée, fit le chat roux. Merci du tuyaux!!

- Ah au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu une sorte de bête sauvage rôder dans les parages? Il faut absolument l'expulser, je l'ai promis à Miss Teigne.

- Non mais par contre, j'ai vu une tête inconnue. C'est un gars super beau avec des cheveux super long, une sorte de barbe avec des vêtements usés... On aurait dit Jésus! Non, je suis sûr que c'est lui parce qu'il a fait des miracles: il s'est transformé en chien.

- Qui? Fit Molaire.

- Jésus! Le plus connus des humains! Tu sais le gars à qui tout le monde offre des cadeaux le 25 décembre.

- Aaaah, mais chez moi, ils l'appelaient le Christ!! La tante Marge avait même un dessin de cet homme dans sa chambre, dit Molaire. Alors, tu l'as vraiment vu, Jésus? Moi aussi, j'aurai bien aimé le rencontrer!

- Bah, je l'avais croisé tout à l'heure, tu retrouveras peut-être sa trace si tu suis la mienne.

- Merci, chat roux!

- Je m'appelle Pattenrond.

Et Pattenrond s'en alla vers la Volière. Molaire qui voulait absolument rencontrer Jésus marchait sur les traces de Pattenrond et il se heurta en effet à une odeur humaine dont les traces de pas étaient celles d'un chien. Content de sa trouvaille, Molaire suivit l'odeur de l'homme.

Ces traces de pas le menèrent au sous sol, dans les endroits les plus sombres de Poudlard. Mais n'ayant peur de rien, Molaire avançait de pas sûr vers un trou assez discret que seul un animal pourrait trouver. Dans ce trou qui le menait à une sorte de chambre cachée, Molaire vit enfin cet homme dont lui avait Pattenrond. Il était comme on lui avait décrit et il ressemblait tellement à l'homme du tableau représentant Jésus de la Tante Marge que Molaire lui aussi était persuadé qu'il se trouvait devant le messie.

- Jésus! Fit donc Molaire.

- Oui, fit l'homme d'une voix douce. Que veux tu, mon fils...

- Il parait que tu fais des Miracles! Je veux voir!

Et l'homme se changea en chien tout noir.

- Wah c'est génial...

Molaire était très surpris de voir un homme se changer en animal. Et comme il ne bougeait pas le chien noir s'approcha de Molaire et lui renifla le cul en guise de salutation. Mais soudain, Molaire se sentit agrippé par des mains d'hommes et une chose pénétra son anus.

- Aïe mais ça va pas!! S'offusqua le chien mais l'homme n'en avait rien à faire.

- Eh, au secours! Y'a Jésus qui me viole!! Aboyait de plus en plus fort Molaire.

- Pff, t'es con, fit alors un rat qui venait de passer par là. C'est pas Jésus, c'est Sirius! Tu t'es fait avoir!

- Mais toi, au lieu de me regarder, défends moi!! Je t'ai bien défendu alors que tu te faisais poursuivre par Pattenrond! s'énerva Molaire, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais t'es con, je suis super petit comparé à Sirius alors je vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai!

Puis le rat s'en alla. Et Molaire sentit Sirius éjaculer en lui plusieurs fois.

- Aaaah, fit Sirius, ça faisait longtemps que j'ai pas été autant excité! Mais c'est super marrant parce que tous les animaux me prennent pour Jésus, ici! Et toi, le chien, t'en plaints pas, je suis certain que tu as pris du plaisir et tu pourras même te vanter d'avoir été enculé par Jésus en personne!

- Pff, n'importe quoi, j'ai super mal au cul maintenant!! s'énerva Molaire. Je vais me venger!!

Puis Molaire sauta sur Sirius qui lui donna un gros coup de poing. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas battre Sirius par la force, Molaire décida d'utiliser la ruse: il fit mine d'abandonner de se battre et voyant Sirius s'approcher de lui, lui mordit les chevilles avec une force surprenante.

- Aïe!!!!! Cria Sirus en écrasant le chien avec son pied vacant. Putain, sale chien, je vais te faire payer!! Dumbledore va te réduire en poussière!

Sirius s'amputa au niveau de la cheville car il n'arrivait pas à détacher Molaire. Il prit ensuite Molaire qui ne lâchait toujours pas son pied gauche et lui mit de la peinture noire dessus. Puis, il balança le chien dehors en criant:

- A l'aide!!! Le monstre est là!!!

Comme Lupin s'était enfermé dans les sous-sols pour ne pas qu'on ne le voit en pleine souffrance, il entendit les cris de Sirius. Bien que le loup garou souffrait du fait qu'il avait bu la potion tue-loup afin de ne pas se transformer ce soir de pleine lune, il fit l'effort d'aller voir dans les couloirs. Et il vit un chien noir avec un pied dans sa mâchoire...

- Mon Dieu! s'exclama Lupin qui sorti sa baguette magique et qui jeta un sort sur Molaire en vitesse.

Molaire sentit un jus électrique et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était toujours avec le pied du pseudo-Jésus dans sa bouche et des gens le regardaient avec un air bizarre.

- Mon dieu, mon dieu! faisait Lupin, d'un air désespéré.

- C'est bien lui le monstre qui a saccagé la Volière? demanda Rogue en regardant Molaire de plus près. Il a plutôt l'air d'un simple bouledogue qui s'est perdu par hasard dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

- Mon Dieu!! s'exclama Lupin quand Dumbledore apparut.

- Oh, bon dieu, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs! Fit Rogue en voyant Dumbledore apparaître à deux centimètres près de lui. vous ne pouvez pas entrer normalement par la porte comme tout le monde?

Alors, c'était lui le Dieu... Molaire regarda Dumbledore avec des yeux de chien battu, espérant un peu de bonté. En effet, cet apparition était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé: des cheveux blancs et très longs, une barbe, un air sage et un sourire gentillet. Molaire avait vu Dieu! Mais Dumbledore prit la chose que Molaire tenait entre ses crocs et la jeta dans la poubelle en disant:

- Mettez ce monstre dans une cage et qu'il ne sorte plus. Nous allons appeler le Ministère pour qu'on l'emmène à Azkaban.

- Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est lui le monstre? demanda Rogue.

- Mais oui, Severus! fit Dumbledore. Toutes les preuves sont contre lui: il tenait un pied humain entre ses crocs, il était recouvert de sang et de sperme et en plus il est tout noir!

- Mais c'est de la peinture noire! remarqua Rogue.

- Que vous êtes de mauvaise foi, Severus! soupira le directeur de Poudlard. Mais bon, je vous laisse une chance de nous démontrer que cette chose n'est pas le monstre que l'on recherche. Je vous le prête pour une journée...

- Bien, je vais faire des expériences avec lui durant mon cours de potions aujourd'hui! Et je vous prouverai bien que vous vous trompez!

Rogue prit Molaire dans ses bras et sortit de la salle du directeur pour se diriger directement dans sa chambre où il lava Molaire qui retrouva sa couleur d'origine.

* * *

_à suivre... reviews svp pour avoir la suite plus rapidement, j'ai besoin d'être motivée pour écrire. _


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite des aventures de Molaire Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant.

Nymphadora.

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

* * *

Molaire qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de son choc se laissait transporter par Severus Rogue vers la salle des Potions. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais le chien commençait à croire sérieusement qu'il n'avait jamais vu de Jésus ni de dieu! En fait, il était persuadé qu'il s'était fait avoir par des satanistes convaincus.

Lorsque Rogue entra dans la salle des potions, les élèves arrêtèrent net de discuter et se mirent tout de suite en position d'écoute. Molaire remarqua qu'il y avait deux sortes d'élèves dans la salle: des élèves avec un uniforme vert et blanc, et les autres avec un uniforme rouge et jaune.

- Sortez tous votre animal! ordonna le profession d'une voix autoritaire.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Vous avez certainement dû voir ce que sont les animagus avec le professeur McGonagall. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à voir comment reconnaître si l'animal que nous avons devant nous est un vrai animal ou pas: si votre animal est un animagus, la potion que nous allons préparer deviendra blanche et si ce n'est pas le cas, elle restera bleue. Maintenant, qui sait comment créer cette potion?

- MOI!! fit Hermione comme d'habitude en levant très haut sa main.

- Je vois que personne ne le sais, continua cependant Rogue en ignorant la jeune fille qui s'excitait toute seule à sa table.

Molaire ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette salle mais il commençait à avoir de mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il vit le rat de la veille sur la table de Ron. Persuadé que ce rat était de mèche avec le faux Jésus afin de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, Molaire montra ses crocs et sauta sur le rat pour l'éliminer. Pattenrond, en tant que bon chat, fit de même, sautant sur Ron pour le griffer.

- Croûtard!! s'écria Ron en sang. Hermione ton chat et le chien de Rogue se sont passés le mot pour molester mon rat!! C'est vraiment dégueulasse!

- Mais j'y suis pour rien! protesta Hermione.

- Weasley!! 650 points en moins pour les Gryffondor pour avoir un rat qui excite les animaux!! gueula Rogue hors de lui. Et Granger 1000 points en moins pour avoir un chat horrible!

Le professeur des potions sortit ensuite de la salle des cours afin de poursuivre les animaux. Mais comme les bêtes courraient plus vite que lui, le professeur fut très vite semé et n'ayant pas le choix, il retourna faire son cours bien qu'il était décidé de les retrouver plus tard.

- Attends, sale truand!! aboyait Molaire.

- Attends, petit déjeuner! miaulait Pattenrond.

Mais Croûtard non désireux de se faire manger, courait à toute allure et sortit finalement du château. Pattenrond et Molaire le poursuivait toujours cependant, et n'en pouvant plus, Croûtard redevint humain.

- Je le savais, c'est un humain!! s'écria Molaire tout excité. Mais lui, il ressemble ni à Jésus, ni à dieu! C'est lui le chef des imposteurs, j'en suis certain! C'est le chef des satanistes!

- Allez oust le chien!! fit Peter Petigrew en prenant un bout de bois trouvé par terre.

Mais Molaire voulant à tout prix se venger mordit le bout de bois et demanda à Pattenrond de l'aider. Le chat fut très content de pouvoir donner un coup de main à son nouvel ami et mordit l'entrejambe de Peter qui gueula comme un malade de douleur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?? fit alors une voix qui arrivait de la forêt interdite.

- Oh, c'est le grand géant de la forêt! fit Pattenrond, Hermione l'appelle Hagrid!

- Oh, des animaux! fit Hagrid tout content ne s'apercevant pas qu'un homme venait de se retransformer très rapidement en rat. Un chien, un chat, un rat, c'est très beau tout ça! Venez avec moi, je vais vous donner à manger!

Puis prenant Croûtard dans ses bras et faisant signe à Pattenrond et Molaire de le suivre, Hagrid se dirigea vers sa cabane où un animal étrange était attaché.

- Salut, t'es quoi? demanda Molaire surpris en voyant l'animal.

- Moi, c'est Buck, je suis un Hippogriffe.

- Connais pas, c'est une nouvelle espèce animal, ça? demanda Molaire.

- Mais non, c'est un animal fantastique, expliqua Pattenrond qui s'y connaissait plus que le chien. Il sait voler et puis il est très sympa.

- Ah cool. mais pourquoi tu es attaché?

- Je sais pas, fit Buck. Mais j'aime bien être attaché... puis c'est plus facile pour moi de prendre mon pied avec Hagrid!

- Bon, vous venez les enfants! fit Hagrid de sa cabane et Molaire et Pattenrond prirent congés de l'hippogriffe.

Une fois dans la cabane, Molaire vit que Croûtard était enfermé dans une cage et que Hagrid avait commencé à se déshabiller. Il sortit ensuite une laisse et attacha Pattenrond et Molaire au pied d'un lit.

- Mes enfants, je vous libérerai quand j'en aurai fini avec vous mais en attendant, regardez ce que je fais avec des bêtes comme vous!

Puis prenant une poule qui couvait des œufs sur son lit, Hagrid la pénétra en rugissant de toute ses forces. Molaire et Pattenrond regardait la scène avec des yeux tout rond. La poule qui devait certainement avoir super mal n'arrêtait pas de gueuler et le géant qui était tout rouge d'excitation... ça faisait quand même un peu peur.

- Oh, là là... il va pas nous faire ça quand même? Fit Molaire en se rappelant de ce que Sirius lui avait fait. Il y a que des obsédés sexuelles ici ou quoi?

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué? fit Pattenrond, les humains sont tous très obsédés par le sex! Nous, les animaux, on fait ça pour se reproduire, lorsque le temps vient pour faire des descendants, mais les humains eux, ils font ça à tout bout de champs, ils enfreignent la loi naturelle. C'est vraiment honteux je trouve! Et puis, c'est vraiment dégueux de faire ça à tout bout de champs... bien que ce soit excitant, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Tu as tout à fait raison! approuva Molaire. D'ailleurs, je commence à bander.

Hagrid relâcha finalement la poule et prit quelques papiers kleenex pour essuyer son pénis. Puis ne prenant même pas son temps pour se reposer, il s'empara de Pattenrond pour se l'enfiler et quand vint le tour de Molaire, il fit de même mais le géant s'arrêta net dès la pénétration:

- Tu t'es déjà fait pénétrer toi! C'est pas marrant, j'aime bien dépuceler les animaux mais je vois que je me suis fait devancé par quelqu'un en ce qui te concerne. Crève espèce d'impure!!

Molaire reçu alors un coup de pied puis deux puis trois... Un craquement se fit entendre et le chien ne sentit plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il voyait juste Pattenrond qui miaulait d'inquiétude et Hagrid avec un grand sourire satisfait:

- Les animaux dépucelés par une autre personne que moi sont impurs et ne méritent pas d'être en vie. Je viens de te casser les os, tu mourras bientôt... Je veux que sur cette terre, il n'y ait que des animaux qui soient amoureux de moi!

- Ça j'en doute, espèce de gros pervers!! fit alors une voix qui venait d'arriver.

- Professeur Rogue mais...!!

- Ça suffit! Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec vos animaux mais je ne vous autorise pas à faire du mal à mon chien! Tout ce que vous avez fait à ce chien, vous le regretterez: je vais tout faire pour que votre grand amour soit bel et bien exécuté. Au début, je m'en fichais que Buck ait mordu Draco ou pas et je ne m'étais pas encore exprimé devant le ministère de la Magie mais là, vous avez dépassé les bornes: Buck payera pour ce que vous avez fait à mon chien!

Puis, Rogue sortit une fiole de sa manche et le fit boire à Molaire qui retrouva ses sens. Le professeur des potions prit le chien dans ses bras, donna un coup de pied à Pattenrond qu'il n'aimait pas car c'était le chat d'Hermione et s'en alla en pestant contre le géant.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie...? demanda Molaire à Rogue mais le professeur ne répondit rien.

Molaire fut transporté dans le bureau de Dumbledore et Rogue le posa sur la table que McGonagall avait sortit.

- Je vais vous prouver grâce à ma potion que ce chien est un chien ordinaire! Fit Rogue en sortant un liquide bleu. Vous savez que si ce liquide devient blanc c'est que ce chien est un animagus mais si le liquide reste bleu alors, c'est que j'avais raison et que le coupable de la mort d'Argus court toujours.

- Montrez moi donc à quel point vous êtes ridicule, Severus, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire niais.

Molaire se laissa faire. Le liquide bleu coulait sur ses poils et Molaire était un peu dégoûté mais comme il considérait Rogue comme son sauveur, il se retient de se sécher et attendait qu'il lui donne l'autorisation. Mais soudain, Dumbledore gueula:

- C'est quoi ça!? Il y a un aigle noir dehors qui nous regarde avec des yeux de morue! C'est Voldemort qui nous espionne, j'en suis sûr!

- Hein? Fit Rogue qui se tourna vers la fenêtre.

C'est cet instant que choisi McGonagall pour caresser Molaire avec sa main. Molaire aboya, n'aimant pas être touché par une suppôt du pseudo-dieu. Lorsque Rogue et le directeur se retournèrent vers Molaire pour voir pourquoi Molaire avait aboyé, Dumbledore eut un cri de satisfaction:

- Votre liquide est blanc! Vous voyez, j'avais raison, Severus!

- Mais c'est pas possible...!

Rogue s'aperçu alors que la robe de Minerva était humide, comme si elle s'était essuyée avec. Et il comprit la combine:

- Mais c'est de la triche: le professeur McGonagall a touché la potion qui a réagit avec elle puisqu'elle est animagus!!

- Pff, arrêtez avec vos excuses bidons, soupira Dumbledore. Qu'avez vous à perdre, vous? Faites ce que je vous dit: dites que c'est lui le monstre qui s'est introduit à Poudlard... Vous aurez ainsi un coupable pour votre Rusard et tout ira bien pour vous!

- Mais moi, je veux le VRAI coupable!! gueula Rogue. En fait, vous vous en foutez de Rusard et vous vous en foutez aussi de ce chien! Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est de faire en sorte que ce pauvre chien soit le coupable parce que vous avez peur que les élèves paniquent et que vous perdiez le contrôle de tout l'établissement! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche!

Rogue, les larmes aux yeux, prit de nouveaux Molaire dans ses bras et sortit en courant du bureau du directeur.

- Le pauvre, il est psychologiquement dérangé... remarqua Dumbledore en voyant sortir le professeur des Potions de son bureau. Merci, Minerva, vous m'avez aidé à le pousser à bout, il se suicidera peut-être bientôt et je pourrais le remplacer: ces derniers temps il n'arrêtait pas de me harceler en me demandant d'augmenter son salaire. Il gagne déjà la moitié du SMIC, il n'avait pas à se plaindre!

* * *

à suivre...

Les reviews sont grandement appréciés pour une suite rapide et efficace. lol


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviwée, je suis vraiment contente. Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de trace de leur passage :-) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le dernier chapitre._

_Nymphadora_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Des semaines passèrent et Molaire était enfin guéri grâce aux soins de Severus mais le professeur des Potions, lui n'allait pas mieux et pleurait tous les soirs la mort de son amant. Molaire voulait à tout prix se venger de ce que Sirius et aussi Hagrid lui avait fait alors, même s'il voulait rester avec Severus, il se força à le quitter. Laissant donc le professeur de Potions, le chien sortit de la chambre où Rogue l'avait emmené. Dans le couloir, Miss Teigne était en train de discuter avec un tout petit animal. Molaire qui aimait bien Miss Teigne s'approcha de la chatte et lui demanda: 

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je peux t'aider?

- Ah, Molaire! se réjouit Miss Teigne. Et bien, le petit crapaud que tu vois là me demande comment il doit faire pour se rendre à l'animalerie où les Londubat l'ont acheté. Mais je lui disais que je ne le savais pas: je n'ai jamais quitté Poudlard! Mais toi, peut-être que tu sais où se trouve l'animalerie?

- Non, avoua Molaire. Mais pourquoi, veux tu aller à l'animalerie? Tu n'aimes pas ton possesseur?

- Oh, j'aime beaucoup Néville même s'il est parfois tête en l'air et qu'il m'oublie dans sa culotte! fit Trévor. Ce n'est pas ça le problème... En vérité, je cherche mon frère: j'avais un frère quand j'étais à l'animalerie! On a pas de lien de sang mais on s'était promis qu'on serait des frères pour l'éternité. Mais un jour, un homme est venu acheter mon frère et depuis, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'ai cru qu'il était à Poudlard alors j'étais très content que Néville m'achète mais ici, j'ai appris que mon frère est parti très loin...

- Mais ton frère, c'est un crapaud aussi? demanda Molaire qui voulait l'aider.

- Oh, non! C'est un serpent! fit Trévor. Mais il pense comme un crapaud. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait rendre ce monde meilleur.

- C'est peut-être le serpent de Tom Jedusor... fit Miss Teigne. J'ai entendu dire que le serpent de cet élève était particulièrement étrange, qu'il ressemblait à un crapaud. Mais Tom Jedusor est un élève des années 40.

- Mais c'est ça!!! C'est lui, mon frère, j'en suis sûr!! s'exclama Trévor. Nous les crapauds et serpents magiques, on vit plus de 200 ans alors si c'est dans les années 40 qu'il est venu ici, tout coïncide! Il est où ce Tom Jedusor?

- Je sais pas, ça fait longtemps qu'il a quitté Poudlard! répondit Miss Teigne.

- Si au moins, il avait laissé des traces de pas pour que je puisse les suivre... soupira Molaire. Mais bon, je suis trop gentil: j'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut que je retrouve Hagrid et ce faux-Jésus de Sirius pour me venger!! Ils m'ont fait super mal au cul! On est vraiment pas en sûreté ici!

- Ah mais ces deux là, ils sont des ennemis de Tom Jedusor selon les rumeurs! s'exclama Miss Teigne. De toute façon, tout le monde ici, ou presque tous, sont des ennemis de cet ancien élève. Alors, peut-être que si tu le retrouves, il t'aidera à te venger!

- Et moi, je retrouverai mon frère!

- C'est vrai? demanda Molaire. Vous croyez que j'aurais des alliés?

- Oui, bien sûr! Trévor et toi, vous devriez chercher ce Tom Jedusor. Et puis, je suis certain que beaucoup d'animaux pensent comme vous que les humains sont dangereux et trop pervers. Je fais moi aussi d'ailleurs parti de ceux qui pensent qu'il faut asservir les humains et non se faire considérer par eux comme des animaux de compagnie. Il faut savoir se faire respecter. Je vous aiderai volontiers mais il faut que je fasse la loi à Poudlard alors je ne pourrais pas vous être utile mais revenez ici avec Tom Jedusor et son serpent et Poudlard sera le Q.G. des animaux libres.

- Trop bien, fit Trévor. Mon frère, c'est un héros.

- Mais comment le retrouver ce Tom Jedusor?? demanda Molaire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous guider! fit alors un hibou qui passait dans le coin.

- Hermès! s'écria Miss Teigne. Lui, c'est le plus vieux des hiboux mais aussi le plus intelligent! Il connaît tous les recoins du monde. C'est un super guide! S'il est avec vous, vous trouverez votre chemin à coup sûr! Je suis très contente que Hermès soit avec nous!!

- Évidemment, fit Hermès, je suis aussi membre de la ligue contre les humains oppressants alors, quand il s'agit d'agir contre la perversion et la connerie des hommes, je suis toujours disponible!!

- Je vois déjà Percy en train de s'énerver que tu as encore disparut!! Hi hi hi, rigola Miss Teigne. Les humains sont trop cons, ils croient tous tout ce qu'ils voient et Hermès leur a laissé croire qu'il était bête et qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation!! Bon, eh bien je vais continuer ma ronde, je vous souhaite à tous les trois un excellent voyage!

- Ouais! Salut!!

Et tous les trois quittèrent le château pour le manoir des Jedusor. Hermès leur prévint que la route serait longue mais aussi qu'il allait falloir passer devant la cabane de Hagrid et qu'il fallait vraiment faire attention parce que Hagrid était le pire de tous les humains après les Weasley.

- Mais qui sont les Weasley?? Finit par demander Molaire, curieux de savoir qu'est ce qui était pire que Hagrid.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien savoir, rajouta Trévor.

- Les Weasley possèdent en eux tout ce qui est humain: la perversion, le mensonge, la bêtise et l'ignorance. Ce sont comme des représentants du mal sur Terre. Percy est le Weasley du Mensonge: à chaque fois, il m'utilise pour envoyer des lettres d'amour à des filles sous prétexte qu'il envoie du courrier au ministère pour son travail mais, il ne travaille jamais et il joue tout le temps, tout nu, dans son lit avec des filles qui se jettent sur des tas de feuilles qu'ils appellent "billets de 100 euros". Mais devant ses parents, Percy dit tout le temps qu'il a beaucoup de travail et qu'il est fatigué: tu m'étonnes qu'il soit fatigué s'il ne dort jamais!! Ensuite, il y a Fred, le Weasley de la perversion. Fred, c'est un schizophrène qui possède une seconde personnalité nommé Georges. Mais je suis certain que sa schizophrénie est due à cause de la connerie de ses parents qui lui ont donné deux noms! En tout cas, ce Fred est bien taré: il se parle à lui-même en s'appelant George et même que parfois, il se masturbe à deux, dans son lit... Si ce n'est pas être pervers ça, dites moi ce que c'est!! Et ce Fred adore se tripoter le pénis et gueulant 'George-Fred'!! Ça fait vraiment peur... Puis, Ron et Ginny, les Weasley de la bêtise: ils sont tous les deux très sympa mais leurs bêtises font très peur... Ils sont tous les deux à chouchouter un autre humain qui a la forme d'un rat. Ce rat, Croûtard, n'est pas un Weasley, c'est un humain très intelligent qui a comprit qu'être humain, ça n'a rien de bon. Mais Ron et Ginny, eux, sont tellement bêtes qu'ils espèrent faire changer d'avis à Croûtard en mettant sa tête dans leur trou du cul. C'est dégueux et en plus, ça se voit que Croûtard n'a pas envie de redevenir humain puisqu'il est resté en rat à subir leur bêtise. Pauvre Croûtard! Et enfin, les parents, ce sont les Weasley de l'ignorance: ils ignorent tout de la vie!! Les parents Weasley ne savent pas que c'est dangereux de laisser entrer des inconnus dans la maison et pour preuve, ils se font cambrioler presque tous les mois mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Moi je les vois ces criminels, et je vois aussi les parents Weasley offrir du thé et des gâteaux à leur voleurs!! Alors, je suis complètement sidéré à chaque fois. Les cambrioleurs, se sont toujours les mêmes: un certain Charlie et Bill, ils devraient vraiment se méfier d'eux... Mais bon, je m'en fiche aussi un peu parce que je les aiment pas ces Weasley.

- Wahou, tu habites vraiment dans un zoo, toi!! fit Trévor surpris. Mais si tu n'aimes pas les Weasley à ce point, pourquoi tu restes toujours avec eux? Enfin, je veux dire: pourquoi tu ne fugues pas quand ils t'envoient dehors pour porter un message?

- Mais oui, les Weasley sont vraiment des humains vraiment trop humains, il faut fuir l'endroit où ils vivent, approuva Molaire.

- Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'en aller de chez eux comme ça parce qu'ils ont en otage mon meilleur ami: Coq. Coq est un hibou mais il est encore trop petit pour se débrouiller seul dans cette maison de fou alors, je dois veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse... On y est!

Les animaux se retrouvèrent enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid et Molaire vit de nouveau Buck attaché qui montrait son derrière à un homme dont l'odeur lui était familier. Cet odeur désagréable, Molaire sut tout de suite à qui il avait affaire et sauta par dessus l'hippogriffe en ouvrant bien sa gueule.

- Molaire!! firent Trévor et Hermès surpris.

Mais l'hippogriffe se mit sur ses pattes arrières afin de protéger l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui et Molaire mordit les fesses de l'animal fantastique sans faire exprès.

- Eh, pas touche à mon amant! gueula Buck. Je sais que vous êtes tous jaloux que Jésus couche avec moi mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le partager avec vous!

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé, fit Sirius nu derrière Buck. Pour te récompenser, mon fils, je vais te pénétrer encore plus, au plus profond de toi...

- Oh oui, mon Sauveur!!! s'extasia Buck puis il s'adressa aux animaux qui venaient juste d'arriver: dégagez espèce de voyeurs!! Laissez moi avec Jésus!

- Mais c'est pas Jésus!! fit Molaire. Il lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau mais ce gars là s'appelle en réalité Sirius et c'est l'antéchrist!! Il m'a aussi pénétré, c'est un fou furieux qu'il faut enfermer!

Mais ignorant les propos de Molaire, Buck montra son postérieur à Sirius qui bandait déjà d'excitation. L'hippogriffe eut un cri de jouissance lorsque Sirius le pénétra et fit des mouvements d'aller-retour avec sa hanche. Puis Sirius commença à se lécher ses doigts pour les pénétrer aussi dans l'anus de l'animal.

- Oooh, c'est trop bon! gueulait Buck. C'est cent fois mieux qu'avec Hagrid. Vas-y!!! Ouais!!

- Sirius!? fit alors une voix qui venait d'on ne sait où.

Mais Molaire sentit très bien l'odeur de Peter Petigrew qui venait du derrière des buissons...

- Oui? Fit Sirius en se retournant vers la voix. Qui m'appelle? Quelqu'un veut se faire pénétrer?

- Quoi, mais je croyais que tu t'appelais Jésus!! fit Buck, surpris de voir que son partenaire s'était retourné en entendant quelqu'un appeler Sirius.

- Euh... Mais Sirius c'est mon deuxième prénom et Jésus c'est mon vrai nom, menti très mal Sirius avec hâte.

Mais l'hippogriffe n'étais pas dupe. Furieux, il voulut donner un gros coup de griffe à Sirius qui l'évita de justesse en se transformant en chien. C'est cet instant que choisit Molaire pour mordre le coup de Sirius. En tant que bon bouledogue, Molaire, une fois qu'il avait mordu sa proie, ne lâchait pas prise. Sirius qui avait très mal à son coup avec le bouledogue accroché, couinait de douleur. Buck, très furieux de s'être fait avoir par un faux-Jésus, piétina Sirius comme un tas de merde et comme le chien noir n'avait pas fait bonne impression, Hermès lui chia dessus et Trévor lui donna un coup de pied. Sirius cru qu'il allait vraiment mourir et commença sérieusement à croire que Dieu venait de le châtier pour avoir utilisé le nom de son Fils pour des raisons peu louable...

- Oh le méchant chien!!! Fit soudain Hagrid qui sortit de sa cabane. Relâche ce bon chien tout de suite espèce de bouledogue galeux!!!

Et le géant tira sur Molaire pour sauver Sirius qui se dit que finalement, Dieu ne pouvait pas le châtier puisque coucher avec des animaux ou avec ce qu'on veut n'était pas quelque chose de mal. En effet, ça faisait du bien de se soulager dans un quelconque trou alors, pourquoi quelque chose de mal pourrait faire du bien. Non, ce qu'il faisait était louable: Dieu était bien de son côté et pour preuve, Hagrid venait de le sauver.

* * *

_à suivre..._

_Ne vous inquietez pas, dans le chapitre 6 Sirius sera châtié comme il se doit... Vous voulez la suite rapidement? Reviw, svp!! X3_

_Nymphadora_


End file.
